


No Substitute

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #237: Pattern.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #237: Pattern.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

No Substitute

~

As Harry entered the pub alone and approached his friends, Hermione eyed him. “Where’s Alan? I thought he’d be joining us.” 

Sliding into the booth, Harry shook his head. “We broke up.” Signalling the pub elf, he ordered a drink. 

Ron coughed. “So that’s four blokes you’ve broken up with in as many weeks?”

Harry flushed. “It’s not as if I make them leave, they just...do.” 

Hermione sighed. “Have you noticed you have a...pattern when it comes to men?”

“I do?” Harry frowned. “What is it?”

“All your boyfriends are dark, sarcastic--” 

“So?”

Ron hummed. “Let me try.” 

~

After several minutes Harry still wasn’t sure what they were getting at. “I like smart, witty men. So what?”

“It’s not just that,” said Hermione. “They follow a physical pattern, too.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Everyone likes ‘tall, dark and handsome’.” 

“Not _everyone_ ,” Ron muttered. 

Harry coughed. “Sorry. Anyway, brunets compose over half the population, so why’s that so odd?” 

“It’s not, we’re saying that the person you’re seeking could be closer than you think.” 

Harry sighed. “Right, well maybe I’m thick, but I’m also tired. See you later?” 

“Just think about what we said, yeah?” Ron smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

~

On his walk home, Harry pondered what his friends had said, letting his feet wander in a familiar pattern. When he ended up facing Severus’ potion shop, he smiled. _Perfect. I’ll get his opinion. He won’t pull any punches._

After the war, they’d become friends, so it felt natural to seek Severus for advice. It was almost closing time, so when he pushed the door open, he wasn’t surprised to hear Severus call from the back, “We’re closing!” 

“I know!” cried Harry. “It’s me.” 

Severus’ face appeared. “Ah.” He focussed on the door and Harry heard it lock. “Come through.” 

~

Walking into the back, Harry paused, staring at Severus. All at once a pattern fell into place and his mouth dropped open as it occurred to him that he _did_ , indeed have a type, and he was looking at the template.

“You’re out late,” said Severus, briefly glancing up from his cauldron. He looked Harry up and down. “Is there something wrong?”

“No--” 

Severus hummed. “That wasn’t reassuring.” 

“Sorry.” _I’m a fool._ Harry moved into the room. “Just left Hermione and Ron. They think I have a type of man I date.”

Severus shrugged. “Doesn’t everyone?”

Harry smiled. “Apparently so.”

~

“What did they say?” asked Severus, tone casual. 

Harry smiled. Were Severus’ hands shaking? “That my type’s modelled after someone I already know. I think they were hinting that I should just pursue him and stop wasting my time on poor substitutes.”

“Ah.” Severus’ tone was stiff. “So is that your plan?” 

_It is now._ Harry edged closer. “I want your opinion before I decide. What do you think?”

“Since your usual pattern is to date briefly, perhaps dating this person would work.” Severus coughed. “Who is he?”

Harry placed his hand on Severus’ back. “Actually, you know him well.” 

~

Severus froze. 

“Look at me. Please.” 

Slowly, Severus turned. When their eyes met, Harry swallowed hard. _He knows._ “How long?” he whispered. 

“How long have I fantasised that you’d one day see me not as your erstwhile teacher or a platonic friend, but as a lover?” Severus rolled his eyes. “A while.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Severus snorted. “What could I say? ‘Oi, Potter, have you noticed you’ve a pattern of dating dark, hook-nosed gits? How about giving me a try’?” 

Harry smiled. “That might’ve worked, actually.” 

Severus scowled. “Don’t mock me.” 

Pressing closer, Harry kissed him. “I’m not.” 

~

“So what now?” murmured Severus into Harry’s hair. After casting Stasis Charms over his cauldrons, Severus had walked Harry backwards against the wall and kissed him thoroughly. 

“We date,” Harry said. He smiled. “And I get to experience what I’ve been missing.” 

Severus hummed. “As long as you don’t adopt your usual pattern of dating me for a week before dumping me,” he deadpanned.

Harry’s arms tightened around him. “Not a chance,” he said, grinning. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily. 

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “Time will tell.” 

Harry sighed. “Hermione’s going to be insufferable.” 

And so she was.

~


End file.
